ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Team Kelcius
'Pre Leasson' Kagato: -nods slightly- hi Haven: Salutations Itsy ^^ Kelcius: hello itsumo ItsumoAi: Hello Sensei, Hello Mrs. Haven. Hello Kagato. Kagato: hi. Kelcius: I apologize for bouncing around a lot I hear a lot of Jonin train a lot in the fields but I like going places with a lot of things in them ((I like adopting the Jackie Chan style of fighting)) if you know what I mean using the environment and things to your advantage it gives you more things that you don't have to carry if you know how to use them anything could be a weapon, in fact I want you guys to see if you can expand your minds a little and use the environment if you can, I'm pretty sure it will give you an edge. Kelcius: Itsumo, this is my brother Kagato he's a wonderful person yet he's evil so stay away from them as well Haven: Lol yep, he's a bad guy ^^ Kagato: -chuckles- Just because I have a blood lust. Haven: Yah, dont let the cute little kitten on his head fool ya... hes a killer ;D ItsumoAi: -Itsy takes a step away from the evil person- Yes Sensei. Kagato: hmmm -looks up to yang- they think your just a little kitten Lesson One: Power,Strength and Weakness Kelcius: Anyway Itsumo I wanted to ask you a question there's no time limit to answer it so I want you to think about please tell me what your opinion of power and or strength is and then after I would like for you to tell me what your opinion of weakness is. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would tilt her head thinking her blue eyes would go distant for a moment then shift back to full color and focus as she speaks the words that popped into her head.-“Power is something that one gains through learning it can be both good or bad depending on how one uses their power to influence others. One cannot have power without having Fear or Respect from others. Strength is ones physical and mental ability what they are capable of doing and what they are capable of handling. No one can judge another person’s strength all at once because you never know what someone might be weak in one area they excel in another. Weakness is a state of mind one is only weak if they want to be weak, if they are injured or ill they may be weaker than normal but that is not a weakness because they still have the Same abilities they had before just not at full use.” Kelcius: By the Way, Hunter I wanted to know how far you got in your training before I got to you? And if you had a trainer who was he or she? HunterKurama: basically i worked by myself to enfuse my chakra into my apintings making the more smaller pictures come to life Kelcius: ~Kelcius turns to Hunter and he asks ~ what do you think of her answer? HunterKurama: she gets the jist of it but weakness is in more forms than jus physical. this question combines in with the what is a team answer HunterKurama: as a team you are strong HunterKurama: together you can accomplish anything HunterKurama: weaknesss HunterKurama: however HunterKurama: is when you decide you dont need anyone, also is a state of mind HunterKurama: if you dont work as a team HunterKurama: you will fall HunterKurama: thus showing your weakness HunterKurama: kel places it in better perspective lol Haven: Salutations everyone.. Kelcius: Exactly, Hunter is right we are part of the team and therefore you separate yourself and you limit yourself which makes you weaker however if you protect the weak and your other teammates the more people you have the stronger you become the less people you limit with you the weaker you become my strengths become yours your strengths become my as well as Hunter his strengths are my and yours and our strengths are his we are more powerful as a team when we work on our own or refuse to get along with other people we weaken ourselves, that is the lesson I want you to take from this, and that is what I want you to teach her students in the future should you ever choose to train. Students will reflect the training of their teacher I'm putting my name upon you guys my main goal is to have you Excel into great ninja, this training will continue down through the ages. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod- "Yes Sensei." 'Lesson Two: Clones' Kelcius: are any of you guys familiar with the use of clones? Kelcius: well that's one HunterKurama: hehe yes Kelcius: I guess not HunterKurama: i am not proficient HunterKurama: but am aware of it ItsumoAi: Yes Sir. KyoHachi: -tippy toes in- ItsumoAi: Sensei* Kelcius: how well can you do it? Can you show me one of the view at the same time HunterKurama: no am jus knowledged on it cannot perform it sensei Kelcius: you mean you need to train or you are unable to perform at Hunter? HunterKurama: i cannot do it sensei HunterKurama: i have only studied Kelcius: Okay I understand Kelcius: welcome keo Kelcius: see with that was that was psychological warfare right there ItsumoAi: -Itsumo would nod her head and step forward she was egger to show how far she had gotten with her practice of Clones to her Sensei. Itsy would start to focuses her chakra through her body letting it flow at very high levels her red chakra can be seen as she skin burns. Itsy blue eyes would show no pain and no fear she would slowly lift her arms into place. Itsy would Place her palms together and bend her fingers to form the sign of Ram. Her breath would stay steady but she would send more chakra flowing through her body as a faster pace and resituate her fingers to the sign of the Snake. She would than put a very large amount of chakra through her body enough that she now has a drop of sweat falling down the right side of her tiny face as she resituates her fingers a third time into the sign of the Tiger. Itsy would close her eyes only for a second as several *Pops* can be heard from where she stands. Four clones have appeared on in front of her to her right that was exactly like her in every way another to her Front left that could also be her twin. Itsy would smile as she look behind her and two more identical clones stood parallel to the other to only behind her. Itsy would smile and giggle as she looks at her Sensei before lifting her right hand to wipe the sweat from her face she appeared vary tired.- Kelcius: ~Kelcius moved over to Itsumo and inspected the clones, he was amazed at her control with chakra and the knowledge of the hand signs. He noticed her as she was totally focused and engaged in the task at hand. He watched the clones as they were standing there, he was extraordinarily impressed at the number of clones she maintained, as well as the exact appearance right down to the minute detail. And he thought to himself for sure she would be an excellent Shinobi. ~How far can you throw your clone? ItsumoAi: "Not far Sensei, Ink only showed us how to summon them and make them walk a few inches away from us in the group lesson he gave on clones. I have practiced them everyday since then." 'Conclusion of Lessons and Spar Challange' Kelcius: ~Kelcius tilted his neck as one of his fingers reached up poked one of the clones in the fore head. He watched it burst in a puff of smoke. He waved it away with his right hand. He thought for a moment and had a wonderful brilliant idea these lessons were getting too drab even for him, so he took a few steps over to Itsumo, his palms aimed for his kneecaps as he bent over to talk to her ~ so would you like to spar? ItsumoAi: -itsy would giggle- "i only know shadow clone and how to throw Kunai Sensei i would lose." Kelcius: ~Kelcius let out a small breath as he chuckled to himself, and shaking his head from side to side he looked back up at her in the eyes ~ this is not about winning or losing, it's an assessment of your skills. In fact I would like for you to do your best and maybe while you're fighting to think outside the box. There's no need to worry I never killed my students and if they get hurt my wife is a medical men as well as Ryu. If you can only throw kunei I think we'll just stick kunei let's say three you can pick them up and use them again, and if you get to mine you can use them as well and if I get to yours their mine to use. Kagato: nothing like hands on experance, it's really not about winning it's about learning at the moment, I think Kel would agree. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head- "Yes Sensei, I will try my best than." Fallow links: Training_Spar_Kelcius_Vs_Itsumo Category:Yonshigakure Era